


Promising the Moon

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Moon, Spoilers, Teasing, Teen Romance, Wolfy moon connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Shelton swore that night that they got kidnapped by the MIB at the end of the 5th book that if they survived and escaped he’d confess to Hi(The summary isn't the best but I swear you'll enjoy it :) )
Relationships: Ben Blue/Victoria "Tory" Brennan, Shelton Devers/Hiram "Hi" Stolowitski, the second one is not focused on much
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Promising the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BOOK 5 AND BEFORE
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> also I posted this right after writing w/o edits so there may be typos or such, just let me know if they are and I'll fix em

Shelton gazed at the moon that shone above him, at the soft light whispering down between the many branches of the trees that covered large areas of Bolton Prep’s grounds. He was terrified and tried his best not to show it, but he was sure the agents who had captured them could tell anyways. Their plan to confront the Trinity had gone so well, but they hadn’t anticipated that the government agency would also have looked in Chance’s little diary.

A tall man who was standing behind him pushed Shelton roughly forwards when he slowed, barking at him to keep moving. The barrel of a gun dug into his back and he swallowed roughly, increasing his pace to catch up to the others. Tory and Chance were glancing at one another and Shelton desperately hoped they had a plan. The Virals had an advantage over the former Trinity at least, they still had their powers, but what good would that do against government agents who they didn’t have the advantage of surprise against. Surely the men would have prepared for them.

Hi stumbled and almost fell as he was pushed towards the black vehicles waiting for the teenagers, and Shelton felt a spike of terror as one of the other men aimed a gun at his packmate, but thankfully Hi kept his balance and continued onwards without being shot.

Glancing backwards one last time at the moon as he was shoved roughly in the back of a van, Shelton swore to himself that if they somehow managed to escape this, he would confess to Hi. Everything that had happened recently had made him think that he should do it while he could and now he might never have the chance.

Relief washed over him as Chance revealed the hidden doses of the cure, along with sadness and longing, but Shelton downed the liquid without even flinching at the horrible taste. He clung onto the others tightly as they all sought comfort from one another in the dim lighting of the van.

Indescribable panic welled up in him as Hi jumped towards the fighting group in the facility before they were separated. He was yanked away by several lab coat wearing scientists before he could make sure Hi was safe and he choked back tears at the thought that any of them, even Chance, might be really hurt or dead. Grimly, he realized that they didn’t need all of them for whatever tests and such they wanted to do on them. Shelton was almost grateful for the needle as it stung his shoulder and he sunk into unconsciousness, leaving his worries and fear behind for a time.

***

Shelton lay in the grass and stared at the dark sky above him. Stars twinkled and the moon gazed down on him, reminding him of the promise he had made before. What had happened came back to him in a rush and he didn’t move as he tried to figure out why he was here outside now. A shout came from in the distance and he managed to sit up, thankful that his glasses were on his face. 

Taking inventory, Shelton found that he was wearing the same clothes as he had been when they were at Bolton with the Trinity. He found his phone in his pocket and turned it on, gaping at the screen when he realized it hadn’t even been a full day. 

He was suddenly tackled by Hi and Tory was not far behind, followed by Chance and Ben walking in the back.

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” Hi said quietly, hugging Shelton tightly before releasing him. Shelton blushed a little as he turned to focus on the conversation everyone else was having. The others had found the messages left by the agency and were listening to Tory’s explanation of why they had been released. Then they realized someone was still missing. 

After heartbreaking minutes of trying to find Cooper, the wolfdog came bounding out of the trees and jumped at Tory, who stumbled backwards with the sudden onslaught of heavy fluff. Shelton let out a relieved breath and Ben laughed as he went to greet Coop. Everyone was happy to see the dog was unharmed, other than a needle prick or two from where he had been sedated.

They found their way back to Charleston and the group split their separate ways, following the excuse the government had used to cover their disappearance. Just another thing on the lengthy list of lies I’ve fed my parents, Shelton thought tiredly, emotions a tangled mess. Everyone was exhausted and went to bed quickly, falling asleep within minutes of their heads hitting the pillow.

***

Late morning found the Virals, plus Ella and Chance, outside in front of the houses on Morris Island. Holding themselves tensely, everyone tried one last time to flare, but nothing happened and Shelton forced himself not to cry again. He’d already done so right after waking up as he processed how lucky they were to get away from the secret facility.

Ben and Tory were staring into each other’s eyes and then Tory moved to sit next to Ben, taking his hand while Chance nodded and gave them a small smile. It took Shelton a second before he realized and then a smirk spread across his face.

Ella asked Chance for a ride home and the two departed, leaving the four Virals, who he would always consider a pack, no matter if they couldn’t flare anymore. Hi suddenly got down on one knee and started talking about how he liked Tory as well and Shelton felt a surge of jealousy before realizing Hi was only joking around and forced himself to calm down, joining in on pretending to like Tory. Ben did not look impressed and Tory seemed to actually believe them for a second before Hi burst out laughing and ruined it. 

Curtains moving caught Shelton’s eye and he pointed out Kit from where he was watching them at the window before Whitney dragged him away, scolding him. Everyone said goodbye to one another and went their separate ways. Shelton made his way carefully down the half-destroyed path towards where their bunker used to be and sat down on a large rock, lost in thought about everything that had happened since they first became Virals and how odd it was to have lost that part of himself now. He felt like he had been tossed into the ocean without a life preserver during a storm and his ability to swim was gone.

A movement at his side pulled Shelton from his thoughts and he looked up, startled, only to relax somewhat when he realized it was Hi. Tension still remained as he remembered his promise and he opened his mouth before closing it again, unsure how to confess something like this. Hi watched him patiently, unbothered by Shelton’s struggle to figure out what to say. 

Eventually, he decided to simply start with the promise. Gazing away from Hi shyly, Shelton told him about how he had made a vow to himself yesterday and that since they had survived, he was fulfilling it.

“Hi, I-” Shelton stopped, scared that something would go terribly wrong. He was confessing not only his feelings, but his sexuality. He hadn’t come out to his parents or his friends yet, though he didn’t think any of them would react too badly. But, he would rather know what would happen then stay silent and forever wonder. Filled with resolve, he straightened and turned towards Hi, looking him straight in the eyes. If he was rejected, so be it.

“I’m in love with you, Hiram. I have been for almost a year now. Since we were trying to find the treasure to save LIRI. You’ve become such an important part of my life that I don’t know what I’d do without your support and your beautiful laugh and your humor.” Shelton said, gazing at Hi as he poured his heart out. 

There was silence for a moment before Hi flung himself towards Shelton, wrapping his arms around him. “I love you too, Shelly.” He said as the two clung to one another. “I was so terrified I’d lose you.”

Shelton had fallen backwards onto the ground when Hi had jumped towards him and now his mouth went try as he realized their position. Hi had removed his head from where it had been tucked against his shoulder and now the two stared at one another, face inches apart. Hi reached up with a hand and gently lifted Shelton’s face before their lips met softly.

They had been kissing for only a few seconds when there was a noise from behind them and someone said, “I knew it! Pay up, Ben.”

Startled, the two broke apart to find Tory and Ben standing on the path, grinning. Ben handed her some crumpled bills, smirking as he did so. 

“You- betted on our relationship?!” Shelton said, blushing furiously.

“Yup, and you can’t even get upset because I know all about the pool you had on me.” Tory replied, crossing her arms and trying to look serious but she broke after only a second or two and a huge smile lit up her face. “I’m so happy for you two!” She said, hugging us both.

Hi had recovered his snarky genius at this point and started making comments about double dating and couple outfits. Shelton smiled fondly at him and accepted his spontaneous invitation to go get lunch together, while far above, hidden in the sky, the moon watched her children contently.


End file.
